Spin My Heart
by RuruZero
Summary: Pyrrha participates in a game of spin the bottle which ends up with an outcome far better than she could have hoped for. But this blessing in disguise could be more than she bargained for when she can't seem to let go of the kiss shared with Jaune. Concept developed from a fanfic by God Emperor Penguin


**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the Cover Picture or any of IP's associated with the franchise up to and including Pumpkin Pete cereal brand and all other trademarks.**

 **AN: Hello Everyone, this was inspired by a story I read a while back called "Ruby's Addicted to Kisses" by God Emperor Penguin Which shares a similar premise as the story I have written here. This is my own version of that concept.**

 **I encourage you to go read his story as well, its very well written and any Lancaster shippers will probably get a kick out of it. This is intended to be only be about 2 or 3 chapters long but I hope you enjoy this pairing.**

 **M content will follow in later chapter.**

It wasn't my fault; if you had been there you would understand. I was doing what a good teammate should do by participating in some team building exercises. How could I have known what Nora really had in mind?

So the day started out like any other, morning drills, afternoon classes and then break until curfew. But today after class Nora decided to convince Jaune and Ruby that we all needed to spend more time together to build up our camaraderie.

So there I was happy as a clam sitting across from Jaune in team RWBY's dorm with everyone there.

Of course miss Ice Queen turns to me, "This is so childish."

I didn't agree with her in the slightest, I was actually having a pretty good time sitting and talking with everyone, Ruby was even about to start a game of duck duck goose, I hadn't played that in years.

Then all of a sudden Nora pops in shouting, "ARE WE READY!" as she shook a bottle in the air.

The moment I saw this I knew exactly what was coming, I thought "No! She can't be serious." Blake couldn't make heads or tails as to why everyone was blushing, guess she didn't have many girlfriends growing up.

"Uh Jaune are you gonna say something to her?" Ruby said as she elbowed Jaune….MY Jaune.

"Oh ri-right,Umm Nora I don't think…" Jaune Sheepishly began, he was so cute.

" A-bu-bup" Nora quickly cut him off, "Your not running away from this Jaune, you all consented to this the

moment you walked in here!"

Weiss then tried to interject as well but again was swept up by the moment when Nora shouted , "OK GAME START! JAUNE GO NOW I"LL BREAK YOUR LEGS!" She said wit with a smile.

I almost couldn't contain myself, I remember thinking how badly I wanted to murder our little bundle of energy but once the bottle was spinning my mind began racing a millions miles a second, "what if it lands on ME! Wait, what if it DOESN'T land on me!" I glanced across the others faces to gauge their reactions.

Weiss was holding her mouth every time it passed her looking as though she was going to hurl.

Blake looked like a cat chasing a laser pointer, he instincts triggered by the repetitive motion.

Neptune and Sun just sat trying to look as cool as possible.

Ruby was putting lipstick on; I remember thinking how much of a traitor she was.

Yang was cracking her knuckles at the prospect that it could potentially land on her, or worse, her baby sister.

Nora was too busy staring at Ren the whole time to care.

Round and round the bottle went.

After what seemed like an eternity the spinning began to slow down.

The final pass finally came and I could tell when the last rotation arrived, I remember wishing how i would have traded everything in possession for a semblance that could manipulate glass and not metal.

Slowing down it passed Ren and Nora casually.

Up next was Blake, a clean run by again, no worries there.

Neptune had a panicked look on his face but was relieved to see it pass over to Sun.

Sun made himself as small as possible and then relaxed as Weiss came up.

Staring daggers at the bottle I actually thought that the bottle would have burst into flames, ironic huh.

Now the real tension was rising, with every passing inch the bottle lost energy at an exponential rate.

Yang was emitting a dark aura as she glared at poor Jaune.

Ruby was oblivious to it all and just mumbled to herself as she hovered over the bottle and then finally had a sad look when it just BARELY passed her by.

Inch by inch it fiiiiiinally ….slowly….. just barely, stopped on me…The room was silent as I just stared at the glass capsule.

Everyone looked at Jaune who was biting his nails, then to me.

Just before I was about to say something Nora spoke up, "Wellllll you don't actually,"

And of course I didn't let her finish that sentence. There was no way I was going to let her play with my emotions like this and not see any payout, "Screw this ITS GO TIME!"

I jumped across over to Jaune , he screamed like a girl but I didn't care, I was finishing what Nora started.

I had sealed his lips and….…

well what can I say, his lips were soft, his hair felt fluffy in my hands, his moaning was hot and his tongue felt like pudding. I never knew my body could get so hot.

I don't remember how long I attacked my partner for, it didn't take long before he gave up the struggle and like a good boy just let it happen.

9 months' worth of frustration piled into those short moments.

Thank gawd I had no idea how amazing it would feel to kiss him before I came to Beacon otherwise I would have attacked him on sight.

And as quickly the passion came it passed and the reality that I was making out in front a room full of people set in. I released his lips allowing him some much needed air, I slowly lifted myself off of the poor knight.

I let Jaune go and he just lay there, lipstick and kiss marks all over his face.

I stood up casually, made no eye contact whatsoever, fixed my hair and sash then exited the room without a word. As I was leaving I heard Neptune say ," Soooooo, me next?"

The next day everything was business as usual, morning drills went off without a hitch, afternoon classes were easy and we all broke at the usual time. And everyone else just kind of pretended last nights events didn't happen. I wonder what was said after I left.

From what I heard the game stopped after my little fiasco and they ended up playing Remnant while Jaune became rather quite and absent minded.

But even my interactions with him didn't seem to change, I dint know what to make of it. The way I saw it Mum's the word i suppose.

Do I feel bad? Yeah of course I do, I orally assaulted my teammate and best friend. I ruined the night of fun we were all supposed to share together, and the worst part is even knowing how things would turn out. I would Totally do it again.

Hey if you want to blame anyone blame Nora for putting me in that situation in the first place.

Well it doesn't matter now, what's done is done, water under the bridge…..

Or so I thought. The following day I was ok, the day after was the same story, nothing unusual.

But the day after that one….weeelll not so much.

I woke up that morning feeling great, I did my morning stretch and as I was getting changed when I heard Jaune roll over in his sleep. His blonde silky hair ruffled, his muscular upper body partially exposed from the blanket and he was breathing softly with his lips parted ever so slightly.

I drew closer to his sleeping body and knelt down beside his face, the rhythmic breathing from his mouth drew warm air that tickled my nose.

Jaune was always a sound sleeper so I thought just maybe…..

Before I knew it I was pressing my lips against his.

Funny enough he didn't so much as flinch.

Now to my credit I have been a goody two shoes my entire life, always followed the rules, dotted my I's crossed my T's and ate my veggies. SO why not cash in some of my Karma for something that was kind of maybe just a tiny bit selfish.

So again I kissed him but just a little harder this time. Still nothing. "I could get use to this." I thought to myself, every kiss filled me with enormous amounts of energy and pleasure. I wondered if this was perhaps related to his unknown semblance.

Since then I began going to bed a little early every day and soon each morning it started becoming as normal of a routine as brushing my teeth to get my morning 'boost' as I liked to call it.

Everything seemed on the up and up from there, I got to release my frustrations, I got a huge benefit from it, Jaune wasn't being harmed, technically speaking, and no one was the wiser.

What a fool I was for thinking that would be the end of it.

Suddenly I was feeling more and more tired earlier in the day, first it started after classes, then I was getting sleepy in classes, then I was getting tired after morning drills even. In the back of my mind I knew what it was. I NEEDED more.

Which brings us to today.

I called Jaune to our usual training place to speak with him in private. "Gawds this is embarrassing. But Jaune is my partner, he will understand right?"

I'm waiting patiently here on the balcony like some fairy tale princess but my mind is in such a lewd mindset. When did coming to Beacon stop being about my education and huntresses training to now finding ways to make out with my best friend. "sigh."

'I really need to work this out with him…somehow.' Thinking back to all the good memories we have shared brought me a bit of anxiety and my heart started to race.

I don't want to ruin this, my heart couldn't take it.

I looked out onto the horizon to admire the view.

The wind is blowing softly today, the warm air gave me comfort. Its around 7:45 and the redish yellow sky is beautiful.

"The breeze feels nice today…. I wonder if he likes sunsets as much as I do?"

A noise startled me and drew my attention to turn.

"I love sunsets too, the sky looks like your hair at this time."

He's HERE?! And with that smile was to die for.

Im trying to speak but the words won't come out, he snuck up so close to me. I can see his eyes reflecting the sun like a shining gem. His hair is so bright, his body is close, and his lips just within reach.

My mind is getting hazy, I can feel his aura right now…..I just….cant.

"Pyrrha? Ahhh!.."

I think he said my name right now? I can't see anything, but my lips feel good though. there is something warm and slippery on my tongue, I really like this taste.

'What was it again I wanted to do? Thats right I needed to talk to… WHAT HAVE I DONE?!'

Reality set in again and the light returned to my world. 'Now he is really going to hate me!'

"Jaune I'm so sorry i don't know what came over me, Im so so sorry please don't hate me."

I met eyes with my friend expecting him to be scowling or start shouting but instead he wore a worried look.

"I'm so sorry." Was all he said.

"Sorry? sorry for what? I don't understand?"

"Pyrrha this is all my fault, I was afraid this might happen." Jaune let out a sigh and walked over the the ledge of the balcony.

"This is all because my of my stupid semblance."


End file.
